REALITY
by jecl-22
Summary: ............it depends upon what you think..........


CHAPTER 1

When I woke up in the morning, I saw Sabine exploring inside my world, my room. Maybe I am getting a bit angry already. Why would she get inside my room without permission? Can I interfere when in fact she owns the house?

"Sabine, what are you doing here?" I asked while she's thinking what excuse she's going to give me.

"Honey, I'm looking for my planner. I thought maybe I accidentally place it with your things. "

"How will our things get mixed up?"

"Well…I…look I'm late already. You eat something, not just that red liquid. I'll be home at 6 and we'll have dinner at a restaurant. Bye, Ever."

"Ah…Sabine, Damen asked me out tonight. You think you can reschedule a bit?"

"Well, then I think I might just eat on my own. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can tell Damen to reschedule."

"No. it's okay with me. I really need to go."

"Bye."

I really hate to hurt others' feelings but I really want to see Damen tonight. He's the only one who calms me. The only one who makes me feel important. I asked Sabine last night if I can visit Oregon. She's okay with it and now, I just only need to prepare myself before leaving for Oregon.

The road to Oregon seems so quiet. I remember the accident that happened before. The accident which cause the death of my family. I missed my parents, Riley and Buttercup. Our house is still there abandoned. I went to the porch and got the duplicate key under the flowerpot. When I opened the door, flashbacks played in my head. They're not flashbacks from my stay here in Oregon but flashbacks from the past centuries. Every picture has me and Jude with it. It's like it's telling me that Damen is just a distraction in the love story of Jude and I.

I went upstairs in my room. My bed is still there looking untouched for centuries. Suddenly, the entrance door downstairs creaked and I know that I've got company. I quickly moved out of my room and went downstairs. I see nothing but an empty space. There's no one inside the house but me. It scared the hell out of me so I went outside and locked the door. I place the key back to its place and drove back home.

When I arrived, it's already 5 in the afternoon so I prepared for my date, whatever you call it. After that, I went downstairs, seeing Damen with the twins.

"What happened? Why are they here?"

"I promised them that I'll teach them tonight before--"

"You promised me that we'll have a night together."

"I'm really sorry. It's----" As I looked toward the creature that rushed inside the house, I saw my friend, Haven.

"Damen, we've got tons to do. Oh, hi, Ever. I though you were still upstairs. Damen promised me to teach me everything he knew. I didn't know that his life was so dreadful before. It's all because----"

"Haven, stop." Damen ordered.

"Well, it's okay. I was just about to cancel the night because Sabine and I are going to dinner. Have fun learning and ah…teaching."

I know that Damen is expecting for a hug or something but I am so depressed that I can't even say that I love him. Maybe because I was hurt. How come he told Haven his past without hesitation? Why would he lie on teaching the twins when in fact he'll be teaching Haven? It's okay with me for him to teach Haven so why?

I crouched in the sofa waiting for Sabine to come home. I could sense that she's only a block away from the house. When she already parked, I went to open the door.

"Good evening, Sabine. How's work?" By the look on her face, I could tell that she's shocked.

"Good evening. Well, it's great. Are you okay? You seem different from the Ever I know. And I thought you have a date with Damon. What happened?"

"He's having some kiddie problems at his house. I don't like to pressure him so I canceled the dinner which goes back to our dinner."

"Okay, I'll just change and freshen up. I'll be back after 5 minutes."

"Take your time."

I know by the fact that I agreed to the dinner, she's so happy and she'll tell my history teacher tomorrow. One thing I hate and love about me is that I could read people's minds. It's easier for me to read a book. I just need to touch the book and----shazzam---I know everything in the book.

I tried to get elixir upstairs so that I could quench my thirst. I can't get water from the fridge and just drink it. It'll cause pain or sometimes, even death.

I could hear Sabine's footsteps as she went downstairs so I went downstairs already. I know that she's going to tell me that she invited my teacher, too. I can't interfere with love story. Though it's a bit uneasy for me, I had to make Sabine happy once in a while.

"Ah, Ever, I have to tell you something. Well, you know, you called off this morning so I asked, ah, you know. Are you okay with that?"

"What? Of course I am. He's right outside the house already. I can't say no."

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"I sure am. Just one condition."

"What is it?"

"No one should talk about me and my love life or anything. You could talk about any thing but me."

"Ah, okay."

"Well then, we have to hurry. It's my first day o the internship tomorrow and I don't' want to be late."

"Wait. You're accepting my offer this summer? I thought you're doing some local stuff."

"I'm a city girl and I need some experience for college just like you said."

Well, that's 3 points of giving happiness to my very own Aunt Sabine. The dinner was fun because I searched through the mind of my teacher. He was thinking about the lessons he'll be teaching the next school year. I think he forgot that I could hear his thoughts. When we got home, I went to my room immediately to sleep.

For the first time, I didn't dream about Damen, Riley or any other people who are close to me. Tonight, I dreamed that I was looking pale and my hands are drenched with blood. I'm in a garden full of flowers. It's like I'm misplaced in the picture. Then the scene changed. It's the same me but the background is different. It was like I'm in a dungeon and there lying on the floor was a girl. Her face was covered by her hair so I can't see her face. A guy was approaching me in the scene and I could see his wicked smile but not his face because the rest of his face is hidden in the shadows. The smile is familiar though. Then I realized that in the scene, I killed the girl. I was so surprised so I woke up. It's already 6 in the morning so I got up already.

I went downstairs and saw Sabine preparing breakfast. I wish I could eat what she prepared but I can't. It might kill me and I have many things before me.

"Good morning, Ever."

"Good morning, Sabine. About the internship."

"What about it? Are you backing out?"

"No. I just want to know if I'm going to get a certificate that I was an intern in the company. Do I get to have one?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

I went upstairs to take a shower. After changing, I went downstairs. It was so quiet like no one's around but Sabine's car is still there outside and she promised that she'll be going to the office with me since I'll be an intern. I look around and then went to the kitchen. I don't know if I'm going to puke or something but there's a dead cat lying on the kitchen floor. I went to the backyard and saw Sabine lying on the ground. She's unconscious so I ran inside the house and called for an ambulance.

"Hello. You've got to help me. My aunt. She's unconscious. You have to hurry."

I sound stupid. Anyone can be unconscious. Maybe she's not yet dead. I ran outside and the strangest thing happened. She's missing. I looked around but still there's no sign of my aunt. I don't know what to do so I called Damen.

"Damen, Damen, Sabine is in danger you've got to help me. First, she was unconscious then she's missing. I don't know what to do."

Instead of Damen, Haven answered the phone."Ever, are you alright? What happened to Sabine? We'll be right there."

I don't know if I'm angry or sad but I know that I'm feeling both. Angry because I think Damen is cheating on me. Sad because I think Sabine's death is because of me.

The cops are already there so I opened the door. They looked like they don't believe me. Well, they don't only look like they don't believe me because in their heads, they really don't believe me. They think of me as a fraud.

"Miss, what happened? Where's your aunt? Kindly relate to us what happened?"

"After I woke up, I went downstairs and talked about my internship and then I went back upstairs to take a shower. When went downstairs, no one was around. Then I went to the kitchen and saw a dead cat. Then I went to the backyard and saw my aunt lying n the ground. I ran inside and called the police. After that, I went back to the backyard and my aunt is missing. I looked around but still there's no sign of my aunt. "

"My dear, it's not possible for your aunt's body to vanish just like that. Are you taking medications or something?"

"No."

"Did you have any misunderstanding with your aunt?"

"No. Look I love my aunt. She's all that I have. My family died years ago in a car accident."

But before the cop could react, I saw Damen staring at me looking so hurt. Hurt by what? Wait. OMG. It's because of what I said."… She's all that I have…" _I didn't mean like she's the only person in my life. Please believe me. _I tried ever so hard to keep on thinking about those words hoping that he heard them. Then the cop interfered.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"You could say that."

"Well, did Sabine hate your boyfriend? If she does, I'm going to interview you, young guy."

"No. She approves of him."

"We just need to look at the kitchen and the backyard."

"Sure. This way."

I showed them around and they really looked like they're about to throw up when they saw the cat lying on the floor. They left the house after 20 minutes. So that leaves Damen and me standing on the porch.

"How's the twins and Haven? Are they doing any good?"

"Great and yes. How about you? Trust me I wanted to have dinner with you last night but I promised them."

"I'm okay. Well, that's what I think."

"Speaking of your dinner last night, what happened?"

"Well, history teacher is with us and yeah, it's great."

"I know that you think that Haven and I are having an affair but guess what? You're wrong. Haven is dating someone and she doesn't want me to know who he is."

"I'm not thinking about that. What I'm thinking about is why you told her your past with no hesitation."

"I told her about my past with no hesitation because she doesn't need to cope up with \anything that I said, not like you."

"Okay."

If he thinks that I'm going to accept his reason, well, he's wrong. I think forever doesn't exist when you're dealing with love because I think that's what our fate is trying to tell us centuries ago.


End file.
